La última hoja de otoño
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: En otoño las hojas vuelan de los árboles, secas, libres. A veces las almas hacen lo mismo, esperando estar en paz para poder marcharse y volar... juntas...


HOLA

Espero que últimamente les haya ido bien, traigo una nueva historia, un poco extraña pero me salió, así no más y sinceramente me agradó como quedó. Disfruten por favor, gracias por pasar a leer.

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo pero la historia aquí presente es mia.

_**LA ÚLTIMA HOJA DE OTOÑO...**_

Va por la calle, su sinuoso caminar de pantera atrae miradas sin fin a su paso, unas gafas oscuras ocultan su felina mirada y su piel color de luna brilla bajo la meda luz del atardecer. Sin suda es toda una belleza, con su corto vestido otoñal y las piernas esbeltas, largas y torneadas. Esa mujer es una diosa, bella, única e inalcanzable, es perfecta.

La cabeza en alto, siempre mirando por encima de los demás, sin importar su corta estatura, ella es superior, no lo cree, no se siente así, pero lo sabe y no puede evitarlo, es su naturaleza. Una ligera brisa levanta su falda ligeramente y mueve su cabello al ritmo del viento, se ve espectacular, parece salida de pelicula, ella es así, sencillamente lo tiene, sabe que lo tiene y lo aprovecha, pero al final le da igual.

Sus pisadas pesan, se siente cuando ella llega, se siente cuando ella pasa, sencillamente es imposible ignorarla, es tan hermosa, es tan esquiva, tan fría e irresistible, es el fruto prohibido. Continúa su camino ignorando olímpicamente todos esos pares de ojos posados sobre su menuda figura, hombres y mujeres por igual, ya sea por morvo, envidia o admiración, no pueden evitar quedarse viéndola, ella lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, no finge no saberlo, solamente no presta atención.

Llega a un largo cruce, se dentiene esperando que el semáforo cambie, la luz verde le da el paso y ella continúa su camino sin más pero en la mitad de la cebra algo llama su atención, tanto que se baja las gafas, mira por encima de ellas, abre ligeramente la boca y se detiene. El objeto de su sorpresa, desde un auto en frente del semáforo, parece verla también, sin embargo no pasan ni tres segundos, ella se recompone y se marcha a paso muy rápido.

Unas cuantas calles más adelante encuentra un parque cubierto de hojas secas, se adentra en él y se sienta bajo un viejo roble. Se quita las gafas y las deja a un lado, se quita los zapatos y siente la suave brisa en la punta de los dedos. Saca un libro de entre su bolso y lo abre en una de las páginas cercanas al final. Lo termina al cabo de una media hora, se sonríe a sí misma, adora ese libro, es la tercera vez que lo lee y sabe que volverá a hacerlo.

Se dedica a observar su alrededor, las aguas pacíficas del lago y algunas personas caminando por el sendero ahora también cubierto de hojas. Decide que quiere relajarse más así que suelta el cinturón que ciñe el vestido a su cintura, desabrocha los tres primeros botones dejando al descubierto un esbelto y pequeño pecho. Camina sintiendo cada rose del suelo en la planta de sus pies, llega junto al agua y se sienta a la orilla, sumergiendose hasta la pantorrilla, se sube el vestido para no mojarlo y deja al descubierto un par de cremosas piernas.

El astro rey empieza a ocultarse muy lentamente, el paisaje es bellísimo y ella se siente parte de él. Pero nota un cambio en su paz, una alargada sombra se acerca a su derecha, ella sube la mirada y se encuentra con unas obres color chocolate, el hombre se arrodilla hasta quedar frente suyo y le toca la mejilla muy suavemente. Ella se estremece bajo su tacto pero no retira la cabeza, prefiere ver que pasa.

El hombre tiene un escandaloso cabello naranja, desordenado por el viento, viste un traje negro, aparentemente de negocios, es el mismo hombre que ella había visto en aquel auto frente suyo. Aunque es joven, de su misma edad o un poco mayor. El muchacho se quita el abrigo, se arranca la corbata y desabrocha su camisa, se quita los zapatos y las medias y se sube la manga del pantalón, sumerge sus piernas como ella.

Está inquieto, sabe que quiere mirarla pero lo evita, ni él mismo sabe por qué lo hace pero así es. Se llena de valor y voltea, clava la mirada en los preciosos zafiros que parecen haberlo estado esperando, exigiendo su respuesta, dolidos, tienen el alma rota, están quebrados por dentro y fue su culpa, él lo sabe.

No faltan palabras, sobran las explicaciones, sabe que se equivocó, sabe que no hay remedio, sabe que perdió y fue solamente su culpa. Un par de lágrimas se resbalan de las brillantes piedras preciosas, solitarias caen sobre la sonrosada boca de su dueña, que está ligeramente entreabierta y a punto de soltar un lamento. Él esconde la cabeza en su pecho, también llora pero no permite que ella lo vea, no sería justo, no quiere hacer notar su tristeza, no quiere aceptar su derrota, después de todo es solamente un cobarde más.

La hermosa mujer saca los pies del agua, se aleja hasta encontrar su bolso, se pone los zapatos, se arregla el cinturón y se pone de nuevo las gafas, quiere volver la cabeza pero no lo hace, su orgullo es enrome. Se aleja del árbol caminando como antes aunque su paso ahora está ligermanete tembloroso, no ha recorrido más de diez pasos cuando una fuerte y cálida mano la sostiene impidiéndole seguir. El hombre la gira bruscamente y posa sus labios sobre los de ella, suavemente, intensifica la fuerza e intenta sumergirse en su boca pero ella no se lo permite, aunque no se aleja, solamente se queda estática esperando que él se retire.

El chico se da cuenta que no le corresponderá, se aleja en contra de su voluntad pero no la suelta, sencillamente la mira de nuevo esperando que ella diga algo, que lo golpee, que le haga algo de lo que antes le hacía peor eso no pasa, ella solamente está ahí quieta, esperándo cualquier cosa pero lo ignora de la forma más despiadada. Él desiste, debe conservar algo de orgullo en su derrota.

Ella se marcha, caminando rápidamente, claramente perturbada, los peatones a su alrededor la miran como siempre pero bajo sus gafas oscuras sus hermosos ojos están inundados, derrochando tristeza y decepción, rogando porque el tiempo vuelva atrás. Está tan concentrada en su desdicha que no se fija en el auto que frena abruptamente luego de que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaran contra un amplio pecho, no fueron más de treinta segundos pero parecieron horas, su cuerpo era amortiguado por el de aquel chico de cabello naranja, juntos salieron despedidos varios metros más adelante quedando ella sobre él, ella estuvo inconciente unos diez minutos pero despierta para ver como se acercan paramédicos y ambulancias a auxiliarlos, el cuerpo debajo suyo sangra profusamente y el muchacho no despierta, la chica llora desesperadamente pidiendo que le ayuden pero solamente la alejan y la revisan para ver que solo tiene un par de rasguños mientras el chico se lleva la peor parte.

Aquel hombre de brillante cabellera naranja permaneció en coma seis meses, la hermosa chica estuvo en la clínica acompañandole cada día de ese largo tiempo, junto a él, sosteniéndole la mano mientras le susurraba dulces palabras para alentarlo a despertar. Sin embargo en una fria noche de otoño el chico despertó, desorientado y débil, buscando entre las penumbras de su habitación algo que pudiera reconocer y entonces la ve, dormida con la cabeza sobre su cama y el cuerpo en una silla, sosteniéndole la mano. Él se sonrie pero luego se fija en las enormes ojeras que surcan los ojos de la chica, la piel estirada sobre el pómulo y su respiración agitada, está mucho más delgada de lo normal y su cabello ha perdido algo de brillo, por su culpa, siempre por su culpa. El muchacho llora en silencio, mientras las gruesas gotas resbalan por su mejilla se siente miserable. La mujer a su lado se remueve inquieta hasta que despierta y lo ve consciente, sonríe genuinamente, aunque sus labios están algo débiles, se levanta y lo besa en la boca, como toque de mariposa, luego suspira cansadamente y deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

La chica jamás volvió a despertar, solamente voló como una hoja de otoño, al ritmo del viento.

HOLA

Es ¡Raro!, pero me gustó, espero que me den su opinión y de todo corazón, que la historia les haya llegado, es algo nuevo.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
